Talk:▲
Pronounced like: triangle :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:56, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I kinda wanted to test the limits of what wikia allowed me to do with page names. :O [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 19:00, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Pretty much :P Only things like / \ at the beginning of a page (maybe the end as well), | [ ] { } < > is problematic, and of course _ becomes a simple space :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:03, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Some of the music I listen to employs this "fuck URLs" mentality too: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ystq_d1lMs&feature=youtu.be [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 19:24, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :::: :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:55, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Haha! It's not my type of music. Cadaro, propably I am going to give you the Wabba Cross soon. Only George the Greek and Horton11 received this medal. Wabba The I (talk) 08:10, July 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm kind of mad that Sjors came and made more than 100 pages about random music (why did they all need individual articles, Sjors??) for this huge festival and then left before it could take place (not that I wanted it to). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:15, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Or, in this case... movies. Too many random, useless articles were made by him. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:16, September 1, 2013 (UTC) The Noble City Rock Festival did take place, did it not? There are descriptions of what happened at the festival. 77topaz (talk) 19:59, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, but I think it was supposed to be an event that the users could take place in. That never really happened. Anyway, I'm not impressed by all these random music pages. At least they're longer than stubs. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:04, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, same could be said about Bredish. He came to officialize it and then left without making the language anyway near to sustainable for governmental use (not enough grammar/vocab). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 03:12, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :::He made a language that has x with a diaeresis. -_- --Semyon 16:20, September 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::I know Native American languages with x̱ :o But yes, for a Germanic language it's rather stupid :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:41, September 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::That is true. Every main language spoken in Lovia is Germanic or at least Indo-European I think so (English, Oceana ...). And Cadaro was a good user but his many stubs need more information, pictures ... Wabba The I (talk) 18:00, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :::We could unofficialize it. ;) ;) ;) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:55, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::Have to vote contra, cuz I promised him not to delete it/otherwise make it disappear :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:09, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::I'd be willing to consider some reform. Like reducing the number of speakers (to 0? :o) and reforming the oghtogghafi. --Semyon 12:59, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::: --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:36, September 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::What's oghtogghafi? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:11, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Let me give you a clue: if the meaning of oghtogghafi is X, X translated into French and written in a strange X is oghtogghafi. ;) --Semyon 20:26, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Sounds a bit like a misspelling of "orthography" to me. 77topaz (talk) 05:51, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Not a misspelling! :o --Semyon 11:51, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Indeed, it's a reformed spelling or misspelt French words :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:57, September 8, 2013 (UTC) @TimeMaster: Cadaro did the same with this this. He was a good user, he just could've stuck around for longer Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 15:38, September 7, 2013 (UTC)